WO 03/102043 describes an aqueous formulation comprising a cationic polymer having: a) a water soluble ethylenically unsaturated monomer or blend of monomers comprising at least one cationic monomer; b) at least one cross-linking agent in an amount of more than 50 ppm by the weight of component a); c) and at least one chain transfer agent. The aqueous formulations can be used as thickeners in home care formulations.
WO 2010/078959 relates to cationic polymer thickeners consisting of a crosslinked water-swellable cationic polymer comprising at least one cationic monomer and optionally nonionic or anionic monomers, said polymer comprising less than 25% of water-soluble polymer chains, based on the total weight of the polymer. The polymer also comprises a crosslinker in a concentration of 500 to 5000 ppm relative to the polymer. The cationic polymer is prepared by inverse emulsion polymerization.
WO 2010/079100 discloses fabric softener compositions comprising polymers according to WO 2010/078959.
US 2008/0312343 reads on inverse latex compositions and on the use thereof as a thickener and/or emulsifier, for example for production of cosmetic or pharmaceutical formulations. The inverse latex compositions comprise at least 50 to 80% by weight of at least one linear, branched or crosslinked organic polymer (P), at least 5 to 10% by weight of a water-in-oil-type emulsifier system, 5 to 45% by weight of at least one oil and up to 5% water. The polymer P comprises uncharged monomers and optionally cationic or anionic monomers. The inverse latex composition may optionally comprise up to 5% by weight of an oil-in-water-type emulsifier system. The inverse latex compositions can be prepared by inverse emulsion polymerization.
WO 02/057400 relates to thickened fabric conditioners, which fabric conditioners contain a particular polymeric thickener, which is obtained by polymerizing from 5 to 100 mole percent of a cationic vinyl addition monomer, from 0 to 95 mole percent of acrylamide, and from 70 to 300 ppm of a difunctional vinyl addition monomer cross-linking agent. As compared to such compositions comprising a similar product but obtained from a polymerization reaction using between 5 and 45 ppm cross-linking agent, considerable advantages are obtained. Especially, the delivery of fragrance present in the softening composition is more efficiently carried over to the fabrics to be treated.
WO 2013/068394 relates to a thickener comprising at least one cationic polymer and at least one activator, wherein the ratio of activator to cationic polymer is >10:100 [% by weight/% by weight]. The cationic polymer is preparable by polymerization of at least one water-soluble, ethylenically unsaturated monomer and at least one ethylenically unsaturated associative monomer. WO 2013/068394 further relates to a process for preparing the inventive thickener and to surfactant-containing formulations comprising at least one thickener. WO 2013/068394 further provides for the use of the surfactant-containing formulations, for example as a softener or as a liquid washing composition, and to the use of the thickener, for example as a viscosity modifier.
WO 2013/068387 relates to a thickener preparable by a process in which a cationic polymer is prepared by inverse emulsion polymerization at a constant temperature of at least 40° C. The components used in the inverse emulsion polymerization are at least one water-soluble, ethylenically unsaturated monomer comprising at least one cationic monomer, and at least one ethylenically unsaturated associative monomer. WO 2013/068387 further relates to a process for preparing the inventive thickener and to surfactant-containing formulations comprising at least one thickener. WO 2013/068387 further provides for the use of the surfactant-containing formulations, for example as a softener or as a liquid washing composition, and to the use of the thickener, for example as a viscosity modifier.
WO 2013/174622 relates to an inverse dispersion comprising i) at least one cationic polymer obtainable by the polymerization of a) at least one cationic monomer and optionally at least one nonionic monomer (compound A), b) optionally at least one crosslinker (compound B), c) optionally at least one chain transfer agent (compound C), ii) at least one stabilizing agent, wherein the stabilizing agent has one or more hydrophobic chains with more than 30 carbon atoms, iii) at least one non-aqueous carrier.
There is a steady demand in the market for new and/or cheaper and/or more effective home and personal care formulations and/or the respective polymers contained therein.